


The Adventures of Flexihole

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Body Modification, Hero Cliche, M/M, Original Character(s), Sharing a Body, comic world, super powers, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Kurt Kant is a mild-mannered... looser. He can't find a job to save his life... but soon his life will change when he meets Pink, an entity that was created to cure those infected by the Dicksith...





	1. The Slut Crusader

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated valentines day... hope you guys had fun on the day of love (legal fun I hope). but with no further ado here is the my new story... enjoy folks :D
> 
> if you want to see the cover click below: 
> 
> https://shadowcockstories.tumblr.com/post/157271095773/linklinkys-hey-shadowcockstories-  
> is-gonna-be
> 
> the awesome cover was drawn by LinkLink check him out here: http://linklinkys.tumblr.com/

Kurt Kant was running late getting home… he had 4 interviews today and none of them panned out. The 21yr old wondered what was wrong with him… sure his brown hair was always messy, it never behaved itself, but that couldn’t have been all it was… right? Kurt thought to himself. He was average build, average height, average intelligence… actually, he was average in every way possible… well, except for his messy hair. 

“Wait! Wait! Wait!…” Kurt screamed out as he ran for the bus stop, just in time to see the bus drive away. He sighed deeply, “Crap, just my luck.” he said as he sat on the bus stop bench. 

To make it worse there was a 4 hr. the mandatory emergency evacuation that night, so he has stuck in a crowded evacuation shelter until recently… one of those monsters went on a rampage again… people say they were human, but no one seems to know anything.

It was almost 2 am and he knew his bus would not be coming anytime soon… he missed the last one, “Dam that evacuation order!” he said out loud to himself… so he began to walk home…

This month had been hard for him, his girlfriend had just broken up with him… his mother has been nagging him to give her a grandchild, his dad had been hounding him to find a steady job. He felt useless and alone as he walked on the city bridge. 

The man looked stopped and looked into the dark water… Suddenly there was loud boom behind him, he felt intense pain and then he began to fall into the water. Kurt thought this was his last moments of life and he passed out before he hit the water. 

-Later-

“Hello earthling…” a voice said in Kurt’s mind… “I have a proposition for you.”

Kurt woke, opened his eyes and found he was floating in a strange place… it looked like a place made of darkness and streaks of light. 

“W-where the hell am I…” he said looking around the ethereal space. Then he saw the female figure in front of him but it was only an outline of a woman with long flowing hair.

“You are in your own mind.” a calm female voice said. “you have been mortally wounded and my body's physical form has been all but destroyed… I ask you human, to please allow me to enter the deepest part of your consciousness so I can continue to fight Dicksith.” 

“The what!” Kurt said tiring to understand his situation. 

“I need your help because your world is in peril.” the female voice begged.

“Wait-” Kurt thought for a second, “you mean I allow you in my mind, I… get super powers?” 

“In a way… but I will be in charge.” the figure said sternly… she saw the excitement drain from Kurt’s face… “but…” she started, “I would be able to do nothing without you.” she said trying to cheer him up… and it worked.

“Ok, I’ll do it, I will help stop evil.” he said, in his mind, he had the thought of a cool looking superhero in his mind.

The female figure smiled, became vapor and flowed into his head… Kurt felt intense pain and passed out again. 

-in the morning- 

Kurt woke up in his own bed and fresh and relaxed… “whoa that must have been a dream.” he said stretching.

He did his normal morning ritual… and he finally sat down to eat. He poured some milk into a bowl and began to munch on his cereal, Inky O’s. Then he hears something strange on the morning news.

“Breaking new!” the woman on the screen began to say… Kurt watched this channel because he thought the morning newswoman was hot. “There’s are strange creatures attacking people in the city park!” she said.

On the screen, there were large three legged creatures stomping around the park… Kurt took another look and realized the creatures were large men with penises the size of their legs. 

Suddenly Kurt found himself standing up and jumping out the window. He tried to scream but his mouth would not work for him. He realized he was not in control. 

“Sorry, but I needed to use your body, so I can help those people.” a voice said… it sounded like his voice but… it sounded more… delicate? Or girly… 

His body was jumping from building to building… Kurt had an apartment in the city, so getting to City Park was easy. But then he passed by a reflective building… the man was in shock… he was wearing- no, he was shocked, even more at how he looked… he was thinner than his normal form, his butt was a little bigger, his hips were just as wide, his chest was soft and delicate like most of his body… his hair looked super soft and pink, like cotton candy, he had on a mask that looked like large circles with eye slits (like spider-man). The worst part was that he was wearing pink thigh high boot that looked like they were attached to his waist by a pink and white leather garter belt… his arms were covered in long pink and white gloves, he also wore a crop top like top… that put his slightly budding chest and hard nipples in plain view because of a large heart shaped hole right on his chest… and what made everything even worse… was that he had no underwear his slightly smaller penis (3 inches in this form) was hanging out along with his now large and naked bubble butt. 

“What the fuck happened to me?” he cried out. 

“As I said I needed to use your body to help me fight Dicksith.” he heard his own girly voice say. 

“What is Dicksith?” he asked a little hysterical. 

“Dicksith is a virus from my planet… during transport, the last of the virus was able to escape containment and crash landed on your planet.” his girly voice said.

“What was it doing close to earth anyway?” Kurt asked.

“You have are the closest solar system with a yellow sun… if we threw the virus into the sun it would have died.” his high-pitched voice said.

“Why couldn’t you throw it into your own sun?” Kurt asked, almost pouting. 

“We have a purple sun, it actually gives the virus more strength the closer it gets to our sun.” his gay voice said.

“So what does this virus do?” Kurt asked.

“It changes the infected into strong angry people.” the girly voice said as they landed in the park. 

The girly femboi stood in front of the large rampaging men… “Hey!” he called, the large big dicked men turned to him and stared for a few… “Come on boys, don’t you want to play with me?” Kurt heard himself say in an overly girly voice. 

“What the fuck!!!” Kurt yelled inside his head. 

His body shook his rather large butt at the large men… a pink mist began to come from his girly body and the large men began to pay more attention to him. His sissy alter ego bent over and pulled his large ass cheeks apart and began to shake it. 

“No, I don’t want to do this!!” Kurt said in his head. 

Then one of the large men pulled out their dick and tried to violently stuff it into the hero’s ass… Kurt began to freak out, he was expecting pain but what he got was worse… the feeling of his ass growing so it could be the perfect size for the cock… the man felt the cock enter his ass and to his horror, it felt good… there was no pain only pleasure but Kurt felt “icky” as he felt the appendage invade his bowls and even worse it felt good… at least if it felt bad he could struggle through the pain. But the way his body was configured at this moment… cock felt good. 

“Why!” he yelled out in his mind as he felt a large amount of cum flowed into his ass… it seemed impossible for him to take all that cum but it felt as if his body or something was absorbing the liquid… 

“Wha- what happened?” a now normal sized man said with his dick inside the femboi’s ass. Soon the man passed out. 

Next was the other two… 

“Ok next up.” the femboi said as he laid on his back with his legs in the air and spread wide… 

Kurt tried to hide into his “happy place” as the large man with the extra large dick walked over and began to pump his ass with his mega rod… like before his ass grew to accommodate the size of the man’s cock. 

The large man picked up his femboi self and began to use him like an ona hole… and jacked off with the girlyboi… though it took him a little while the femboi grew to make the sex more like normal instead of being used like a pocket pussy. 

“Yes fuck me.” Kurt heard his girly voice say, “Oooohhh… ahhhh…. yeah it feels so good!!” he said but inside he was in the fetal… though he could not deny that it felt good… he fought this thought with all his might… then he felt the similar feeling of an overly abundant amount of cum enter his body and get absorbed… somewhere… 

“Finally!” he thought “there’s only one more left… and this one is the smallest of the men.” 

“Come on, play with me.” his girly self, called out to the man… but he got nothing. 

Suddenly Kurt felt his penis grow really large… he could not see it but he knew his dick was half the size of his leg. 

“Oh come on I know you want to play…” his sexy femboi voice said. 

Again Kurt felt his cock shrink and he felt his hips and ass become bigger… he knew his ass was almost ridiculously big and wide… he felt his body turn around and began to shake it like he was twerking… but again nothing. 

Then he felt his ass and hips deflate… not all the way, though… he suddenly felt his chest expand… his girly chest became breasts almost instantly… soon he was sporting large firm DDs… they stuck out of his open top, free and bouncing. 

The man suddenly became intrigued with the femboi with boobs… the man came closer and closer… his dick was not as large as the other men but he still sported a thick 12-inch dick. Kurt found out this smaller one had more energy than the rest. 

He began with missionary style the man groped and massaged the femboi’s boobs… Kurt had had enough even in his head he was moaning… he still hated all of this but he could not fight the pleasure he was feeling. 

The man tuned him over while he dick was still balls deep in the hero… Kurt thought is was the strangest feeling he’d felt all day… but then he was being fucked from behind as the man groped his breasts hard. 

“No, I- ahhhh… don’t want to- Oooohh uhhhh…. feel- sooooo gooooood….” he thought as the man continuously hit his prostate… he felt long deep orgasms as he was fucked turning his mind to mush… but he was still thinking “I’m not gay- but it feels so good!!” he continued to think as the man continued his assault on his ass. 

By the end, Kurt was saying “I’m still a man!” and “fuck my ass good!” in his head at the same time… then he felt it, the cum shoot into his ass… this time it was harder and more intense but it still became absorbed into his ass… 

The femboi jumped into the sky and began to bounce from building to building… the whole time Kurt was in his head screaming “I want dick” and “No, I’m not gay” over and over again. 

-that night- 

Kurt woke up suddenly screaming “Dick!- No!” the guy was sweating but he was in his pj's and under his covers. 

“Wh- what the hell,” he said… the man was suffering from a slight headache.

“I’m sorry I should explain honey.” said a voice in his head that sounded like his own voice just girly and gay… 

“What are you!” Kurt said with his hand on his face. 

“...I’m a program that was made to take out the Dicksith virus, my synthetic body was made to take any form in order to allure the infected so I can absorb and neutralize the threat... but as you know my form was destroyed trying to save you.”

Kurt looked a bit down, knowing it was partially his fault for derailing the mission.

“I can use you to do this because the human body has the same raw components as my former body…” 

“Ok, why are you so… so.. GAY!” Kurt screamed. 

“Because I have to hide in a part of your brain that you do not use much… I have lodged myself into your suppressed gay side of you.” 

“I don’t have a gay side!” Kurt said angrily.

“Yes I know that was why it was the perfect place for me to hide… you don’t access this.. what do you call it “gay” part of your brain, that is almost like it is not there so I can use it freely.”

“...” Kurt fumed but stayed silent.

“That is also where I get your altar ego from.” his girly voice said matter-of-factly.

“But why do you have to fuck them?”

“Because when your body is transformed our ass, mouth and skin act as a neutralizer… the virus is expelled from their hot cum, absorbed into us and expelled out as pheromones... it is the only way.” 

Kurt sat there defeated… After a long while, the girly voice spoke.

“We are bonded… I can’t leave you even if I wanted to… I need to finish my mission and I will leave.” 

Kurt was frustrated because he couldn’t just say no but he really didn’t want to do those gay things again. The man turned on the tv to break the silence… the news was on.

“The story everyone is talking about, the super slut, or the super femboi… had saved many people in the park by turning those infected men back to normal… no one knows how he did it but tonight people are thankful… a little disturbed, but thankful.” said the pretty new woman.

“Ok… we can do this…” Kurt said sighing deeply “but we need to give you a better name.” 

“I kind of like The Femboi.” the girly voice said...

“We’ll see,” Kurt said, “we’ll see.” 

Until next issue...


	2. Flexihole is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will they call the new superhero?... well you know... but how did it come about?... keep reading and find out?

The day was bright and sunny, there was an energy in the air… everyone was talking about the new superhero… but it seemed no one could “coin” a name. 

“Look this one called you ‘The Cum Collector’ can you believe that…” Kurt said in his mind… he had learned how to talk to his other half without using his mouth. 

“Why it’s not like I collect just any kind of cum.” his girly voice said.

“And this one is calling you ‘The Pink Bubble Butt’ that kinda fits but…” Kurt trailed off.

“Pink huh…” the voice said… “I like the name.” the sissy sounding voice said.

“Yeah, I need to call you something… and you are pink…” Kurt said.

“Ohhh I like it my name is Pink!” he said enthusiastically, “you can call me Pink.”

“That’s well and good Pink but we also need to give you a ‘superhero’ name, not just a name I can call you,” Kurt said as he walked up to the park that was ravaged yesterday. 

The man watched as people began to clean up the mess… many people in black and white janitorial outfits were picking up the garbage… feeling responsible he offered to help.

“This was the site, where our new lewd superhero, saved the day.” a woman said speaking to a camera. 

It was the beautiful Ronda Road… an on-site newswoman with red hair. Kurt always loved seeing her on the TV… he thought she was smart and underutilized in her craft… she was always stuck doing fluff pieces. But He understood why she was doing those pieces instead of real news… she was young, only 20 yrs old... 

The newswoman had freckles and deep dark green eyes… today she was wearing a dark green jacket with a scarlet dress on underneath. She had on sheer white pantie hose with tiny red polka dots running up her leg in a swirly pattern… and finally, she wore matching red pumps. 

“Wow.. she’s gorgeous…” he said out loud. 

“You think so kid?” a large gay voice asked. When Kurt looked around he saw a giant muscular man dressed in drag (full on lipstick and long hair)… He even wore a girly version of the janitorial outfit… it looked like a maid’s outfit (with frills, net stockings, and everything) the only difference was, he had to wear safety boots and the name tag was sewn on like all the other jumpsuits. It said his name was Frances. 

“She is a cutie isn’t she.” the man said looking Kurt up and down. “I’ve never seen you here before sweetie.”

“O-oh… I-I’m just helping out…” Kurt said wondering if he was going to get in trouble.

“...” Frances stood over him looking menacing, “Well darling if you wanted to help that can be arranged.” The large man clasped his hand in the most girlish way possible, “Anita, Robert get him changed and get his paperwork done.” he said. “Oh! Sweetie, I’m so glad you wanted to work for the City City Clean up department… or the CCCD for short…” the large man’s face got uncomfortably close to Kurt’s, “I know we’ll work sooooo well together.” Frances said in his seductive way… running his finger down Kurt’s face. This made Kurt feel really uncomfortable… but he was happy he had a job. 

-after a long day-

“Ok mister cutie,” Frances said, “I can’t wait till we’re called again sweetie.” he said with a wink.

“Wait, we don’t have normal hours?” he asked

“Of course not honey, we’re only called after one of those monsters cause destruction to the City.” he said giggling.

“Oh, ok…” he said unsure of his new job.

“Don’t worry cutie, we never have a shortage of clean up duties… and today was easy compared to all the other ones… this one was easy.” he giggled again sauntered away. 

Kurt was assured with those words and made his way home… this time it did not take as long because there were no attacks today.

-at Kurt’s place- 

“How about Sexipink?” Pink said from inside his mind. 

“I guess that could work but it doesn’t explain your powers.” Kurt said locking the door behind him and getting a beer. 

“My… powers?” Pink asked. 

“Yeah, do you think everyone can stretch themselves like you?” he said flopping down on his couch.

“Really you guys can’t do that?” Pink asked a bit shocked. 

“No!” Kurt said after his long swig of beer.

“It was so natural, my hole stretched so easily.” Pink said, more to himself.

“Human’s holes are not that flexibole… I mean flexible.” Kurt quickly corrects himself… but he was really tired and was falling asleep as he took the last swig of his beer. 

“Flexibole… hu?” Pink said.

“It means you are stretchy…” Kurt said yawning

“I’m flexi-ole?…” 

“No… its… flexi…hole… ble…zzzzz…..” Kurt tried to correct the word but fell asleep. 

-the next morning- 

Kurt could feel the wind on his face… “Wai- what!” the man woke up, not in control of his body. 

“Sorry Kurt but, my Booty calls…” Pink said. 

“Don’t you mean ‘Duty’ calls?” Kurt said trying to correct Pink.

“Of course not silly, my ‘booty’ calls, can’t you feel it?” Pink said bouncing from building to building.

Kurt closed his mental eyes and concentrated… he felt a buzzing in his posterior… it was true his booty was calling. 

“Now how did I miss this?” he cried out. 

“It also buzzed the first time I took over, but I think we were not in sync back then… and I think you too busy freaking out.” giggled pink… Kurt mentally blushed. 

They bounced until they reached the beach… since it was morning there were not that many people. 

This time there was only one messing up the place. It was a slightly larger sized man but there was something different about him… the monster looked like a large part human and part dog. 

“Oh no, its a corrupted,” Pinky said worriedly.

“Wait- what’s the difference with the one's last time and this guy?”

“Infected, are humans who have been taken over by the virus, by force… the smaller ones are a bit harder to deal with because they have preference (left over from their human side), but infected are just working on instinct.” Pink said gravely, “Corrupted, are people who have made a contract with the virus, in exchange for power… they are harder to deal with, because their animalistic nature is brought to the surface by the virus… and have some semblance of intelligence.”

“Is that why this guy has dog ears and a tail?” Kurt asked.

“Yes…” 

Pink sexily walked over to the dog creature… “Hey, big boy want to sniff this?” He said swinging hiss slightly bigger butt (now with a doggy tail). “Come on let me be your bitch,” Pink said getting on all fours. 

“Pound, not fall for sexy trick.” the dog man said in broken english.

“Oh, come on Pound, you know you want to have some of this…” Pinky said fingering his hole. 

“N-no, m-master warn me… I… I… Aroooooo!!!!” Pound howled. He couldn’t control himself anymore and jumped on Pink’s ass.

Pound began to pound pink’s ass hard… Kurt again could feel it, he was finding it hard to take… but Pink was pushing back at the right moment to get as much of the doggy cock he could aiming it at his-

“Oh fuck!” cried Kurt… the dog hit his prostate hard and it made the man moan in his mind. “No! I’m a man!” he screamed in his own mind trying not to fall under the pleasure’s spell again. 

The large dog man sat up and bounced Pink on his thick cock.

“Oh yess, your cock is so hard… fuck me baby give me your puppies!!!” Pink screamed. “I love it, baby fucks me deeper.” Pink pleaded. 

“N-no I’m straight, I’m- Ahhh…” the doggy dick hit his prostate again forcing the man to moan again… suddenly he felt it… balls tightening and- The doggy poured his seed into Pink’s ass and Kurt could feel every watery drop… and then he felt it all be absorbed into them again.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to this…” Kurt said.

After absorbing his cum the large creature began to shrink… his dick became normal sized… then it shrank even more… the man also continued to shrink. His body became thinner and his butt became bubbly and his hips became more shapely… his ears and tail shrunk with him making him look like an adorable puppy.

“No, my power!.” the former monster said… all that was left from his powers were cute dog ears and a cute tail… actually, the man looked girly… “But I wanna be a man…” the now girly looking Pound whined. 

Suddenly Pink got up and made his cock 8 inches and thick… he got behind the dog man and pulled his ass cheeks apart and drove his cock straight in.

“What are you doing?!” Kurt cried out in his mind.

“I have to inject him with a something special... or else he’ll gain his strength back too quickly,” Pink said directly to Kurt. 

This felt a whole different sort of weird… this ass was bubbly and shapely but he knew it belonged to a guy… so Kurt was still freaked out. 

“No, master said this would happen!” Pound began to say “But it feels soooo… Ahhhh….uhhhh….” the puppy man moaned

The moaning was what got Kurt even more… the girly gay moaning was hard for him to take. If it was his body his dick would have shriveled up and ran away but this was not what was happening. His cock was hard and he could feel Pound’s tiny balls hitting his own… he again began to retreat to his ‘safe’ place. 

Pink continued to pound the puppy’s ass… the moans were helping him as he picked up the pace.

“Tell me who’s bitch you are!” Pink said in a cheery voice “Oh, come on tell me… who’s bitch are you?

“...” Pound tried to hold his tongue but… “Y-yours!” the girly man said, “I-I’m your bitch Arooo!!!” he howled as he felt cum flood into his ass.

It took awhile but soon, every drop Pink had, was deposited into the puppy’s shapely ass… Pink then materialized a butt plug looking like object and quickly pushed it into Pound’s ass before any of his cum could escape. But as soon as he pushed it in it disappeared... still, none of the cum escaped.

“This will weaken him for awhile,” Pink said to Kurt. 

The man was now small and girly… and his animalistic features began to fade.. but not completely. 

“Will he ever turn back to normal?” Kurt asked still in his ‘safe place’… he still knows what is going on but he tries his hardest to block everything out. 

“Sorry hon, not until their “master” is taken care of,” Pink replied. 

Suddenly Pink was surrounded by reporters and camera crews… Pink heard many questions. 

“How did you do that?!”  
“Where are you from?!”  
“How did you change form?!”  
“What is your name?!”

Pink heard the ‘How did you change form?’ and he tried to answer that questions… “I am Flexi… Flexihole.” He said then bounced away. 

“Wait, Pink what did you say?” Kurt asked coming back from his ‘safe place’.

“Someone asked me how I changed form… so I told them I was flexi… ummm…” Pink paused a second, “…hole… that word you said I was… you know, meaning stretchy right?” 

“It’s flexible, not flexihole.” Kurt said.

-Later at home-

Kurt was watching the news… 

“We finally have a name for our new sexy hero.” said one of the news anchors. “Our Ronda Road got the scoop.” The scene changed from the newsroom to Ronda on the beach.

“What is your name?!” she asked and pink looked around and thought for a second. 

“I am Flexi… Flexihole.” He said then bounced away. 

“There you have it folks, the name of our new superhero is Flexihole.” 

Kurt turned off the tv… his mouth agape with shock…

“Flexihole…” Pink said, “I like it.” 

Ok reader, see you next time... till the next Flexihole adventure... stay flexible ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to play with the idea of updating this story once and awhile... but I don't know... we'll see.


End file.
